A Major Event
by gladionxdarkeon10
Summary: Our main Charector Blaire Runs into a problem Near a village


It was the Year of 2010. Pokemon Laws Were Looser than Before. People Could get Away with Raping A Pokemon Without Going

To jail. So our Main protaginist, Blaire. likes To Protect All Pokemon That she could. She is The Ceo of A Big company Known As the Aether Foundation. The Old Ceo, Lusimine Was killed in a Ultra Wormhole By a Legendary pokemon. Her Body was Found 1 Month After her Disapearance. Her Daugheter Lily was To Young to Take up The role Of ceo of Aether foundation.

So a close freind of Lusimine Took control Of the foundation. She

"Was" A nice Woman Before an Accident That happened Recently. She Was Called In Her Office To Assist A Village That was suffering from a Wild pokemon That Was Destroying Houses left and Right In the village. She took a Heliocopter Directly to the Cite. She was told By the Locals that the pokemon Was Really Strong, Almost Legendary Level. She Explored the Forest Untill she Stumbled Upon a Gardevoir that was Romming the Wild. She Slowly Approached The Wild Pókemon. It Turned And Was Scared. It Shot a Psychic Blast of Energy That Sent Blaire Into A Lake in near a underwater Cave opening. (3 Hours Later) She woke up In a cave On a rock Deep Within The Cave. She threw Up The water she Had Swallowed. She Fell Into the water And The Current Draged her Upstream. She Was brought Into a dry Cave with a Family Of Gardevoir,Gallade,And ralts.

She Walked up Slowly and Hudled up With Pokemon.They were Hungry And Sad. The Ralts Baby Cried and The Female gardevoir Rocked the Ralts as much as she could. Blaire,Feeling sad for the pokemon Checked her Bag She had Took for the trip. She pulled out Beef Jerky,Pokemon Food,.

The family Thanked her and the Gardevoir Ate the Pokemon Food. She Had Enough Energy To Breast feed. The gardevoir Pulled out 1 D cup Sized breast For the little Ralts to Suck on.

She Rocked as She breast Fed The Ralts. Blaire Felt a heat Build up In her Chest [ **Btw Blaire is a lesbian]** Blaire Blushed And let Out a Deep Breath As a Little Bit Of the Milk Dribbled From Gardevoir's Breasts. Blaire Was Almost Scratching At Her Panties. Knowing She was Getting Wet She Walked Away Towward a Little rock Formation That Inclosed Her. She ripped Her Blouse Off And Started Rubbing Her Hard Nips. She Let out a Whine as Her Wet drippinp Hole Made Her Take her Skirt Off Sticking Two Fingers in Her wet Hole. The Gardevoir was Wondering What was going On and Walked Towward the little rock formation. Blaire Knew she needed to get this Pleasure of her mind to Focus How to get Out of this cave. The Gardevoir Slipped her Head between the Little Doorway and was shocked at first, But Gave Blaire a Lustfull look. She Plopped Her Double D's Right On Blaire's Face. They Touched Each Other in Sensetive Places. The Gardevoir Slipped Her Leafy Fat Finger Into Blaire's Anus. She Almost screamed in Pleasure. She Stuck her Hand into The Gardevoir's Clit. She Moaned Her Own Name. They Both were building Up There Orgasms. Blaire got On all fours And Slipped her Tongue into Gardevoirs Clit. The Extremely Horny Pokemon Had an Orgasm and Her hot Fluids Leaked from Her Clit. Blaire Lapped it Up Like a dog. She Kissed the Gardevoir Swaping Her fluids with Her Spit. Then Not Short after Blaire Shot Her Hot Spunk Directly Onto Her Big Bulging Chest.

Blaire crawled out Of the little Pile of rocks. Fluids Dripping From Blaire's Pussy. She Stay with Her Love partner For 2 Years. the final year she was there She Caught the Gardevoir. She was finally found in that cave. She Was Rushed to the Hospital.She Had The Flu and a Cold. also Her Legs were weak from Not getting up in a while. She was Returned to Aether Foundation After Rehab. She Was Appointed Ceo As she Was before.

She Still somtimes Has Stamina Trainning with the Gardevoir. ** _The end_**

Authors Note:i Just wanted to clear the Misunderstanding That i was Copying and pasting storys. Just to Tell you Guys i Wasnt Online When those Storys Were posted. I dont Think anybody has my Password


End file.
